Bad Beginnings
by ScarredSilver
Summary: bad writing warning, bad angst attempt warning, bad language warning, major sensitive subject warning. My own gijinka characters but I dont own pokemon, nothing to do with any game, manga, or anime


**I was bored and upset and this sucks so bad omfg**

**I didn't put any effort into this sorry **

**Warnings: Swearing, Sensitive material (EXTREMELY SENSITIVE) ex: slavery, rape, human trafficking **

* * *

The little drowzee sat quietly on the bus bench next to his mother who was holding his baby sister, swinging his legs and looking down at the floor. "Harvey, will you hold Evangeline for a moment please?" the young boy's ears perked up as he heard his name and he looked over before instantly reaching for the two year old who was sleeping soundly. "Sure Mommy!" he said excitedly, holding her closely after their mother made sure he wasn't going to drop her. "I'm seven now! I can do it!" Harvey looked pleased with himself as he stated his age. His birthday had passed three days ago and they were going out to celebrate it today since his stepfather was getting off work early. They were waiting for him at the bus stop. "Of course my dear, I'm sorry how could I have forgotten!" the hypno smiled warmly and stroked her son's hair briefly before looking through her bag. Harvey's own smile grew as he looked down at his sleeping sister, able to tell she was having a good dream, and kissed her head before hearing the bus coming.

He lifted his head to look and felt Evangeline shifting as the noise from the vehicle woke her up. The older drowzee frowned and lowered his ears, upset the bus had ruined her sweet dream, but he was distracted by his mother putting her hand on his head and he noticed she was now standing. "Okay honey thank you, I'll take her back now." her son shifted a little before holding his sister up, letting their mother take her as she opened her eyes and looked around. The bus came to a halt in front of them and the hypno took Harvey's hand, leading him a few steps back so the others could get off the bus. The drowzee jumped a bit on his feet as he looked up at all the people coming off the bus. Finally he gasped happily when he saw a bisharp step onto the pavement. The older man fixed his jacket and then looked around, spotting them before putting a grin on his face as the drowzee broke away from his mother's grip and ran the few feet over to the dark type. He nearly tackled him as he hugged him, his arms going around his waist due to his size. "Oh! That's some force you've got there Harvey!" the man chuckled as the breath was knocked out of him, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders and patting them.

The small psychic type looked up at him and smiled, looking proud of himself. "Harvey let Colden go! I thought you wanted to go get your dinner as soon as he got here!" his ears perked up instantly as he heard his mother and he looked back at her, seeing she looked amused and it made him giggle. "Ohh don't worry about it Elaine! He missed me! Well I missed him too of course, so I think it's only fair that I carry him since you've got baby Evie there." the bisharp mused and picked Harvey up before he could really register what he had said, holding him close to make sure the drowzee wouldn't fall before he wrapped his arms around his neck. The small psychic type giggled happily and pressed the side of his face against the man's head as he started to walk down the street. "So...what are we having for Harvey's special dinner?" Colden asked and looked to his side as Elaine made it there. "Pizzaaaa!" Evangeline cried happily and threw her little fists in the air, finally awake enough to hear what was going on. The three others looked at the little girl and laughed as she giggled with excitement, almost losing her pacifier that she had held between her teeth.

* * *

"Harvey!" Colden called from his study, standing in the doorway as he looked down the hall towards the living room. Harvey was helping his little sister put some water into her sippy cup since their mother had gone to bed hours ago. "Hmm?!" he called back from the kitchen, his ears perked at hearing his name called. "Come wait for me in my study! I'll put Evie to bed!" the bisharp moved into the hall and made his way into the kitchen, watching as Harvey handed the smaller drowzee her pink sippy cup full of water and kissing her forehead. He got a giggle from her and as soon as she turned Colden picked her up. "Alright bed time for the cutie." he mused and she giggled even more. Harvey smiled widely as he watched his stepfather carry her off down the other hall towards the bedrooms and went to his study, sitting on the big black couch between the two ceiling tall book shelves. He waited a few minutes, leaning his head back against the cushions and letting out a long yawn. The drowzee tilted his head to the side and looked to the grandfather clock a few feet away against the wall. He was able to tell that it was almost ten thirty, almost two hours past his normal bed time.

Harvey was starting to pass out, his light brown eyes slowly closing then quickly opening again once he felt his head dropping. After what seemed like an hour he finally let his head fall against the arm of the couch only to jolt upright as he heard the door opening. "Oh I'm sorry little guy I know you're tired, this'll only take a few minutes." Colden said as he shut the door behind him and then walked over, sitting next to him on the couch and pulling him into his lap. "Hmm? O-Oh no! I'm awake!" Harvey declaired and shook his head to wake himself up. The bisharp chuckled and moved his hands down lower on the drowzee's back, stopping at his hips. Harvey pouted a bit and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand, looking down as he felt the dark type's hands go under his shirt and press against his back but thought nothing of it. "You know Harvey...I was going to wait a bit longer to give you this present but I think now would be the best time." his ears perked up as he heard his stepfather and he looked up at him curiously. "You see...your Mommy likes it, but your sister didn't..." he trailed off and pushed the drowzee's shirt up a bit.

"Sh-she didn't?" he asked, his attention mainly on his shirt now. "No she didn't. But she wont ever have to worry about getting what she doesnt want again..." "C-Colden...w-what's on your sleeves?" Harvey's attention went to a small splatter of dark on the ends of his stepfather's sleeves. The light was a little dim in the study, making it slightly hard to see, but the little drowzee's eye sight was almost perfect. "Little Evie wasn't going to be able to make it Harvey. I had to take care of her." the man replied, looking at his stepson with a dangerous look in his eyes that made Harvey nearly flinch before he shivered. "W-what happened to E-Evangeline..." he whispered, feeling like his heart had stopped. He knew something was wrong, very wrong. "What d-did you d-!" Harvey cut himself off as he felt something cold press into his back. The little psychic type knew right away it was one of the mechanical blades the bisharp kept hidden under his arm in his long sleeved shirts. "Just do as Daddy says Harvey. Everything will go just fine if you do..."

* * *

Harvey stared wide eyed at the rows upon rows of adults in front of him, normal looking adults that were really in the slave trading business. There were children his age and younger on the stage on either side of him, each waiting their turn to be introduced and then led to the other room where they would be put into cages to wait to be bought. He had never been through this process before. His stepfather had finally decided he was too old for him and traded him for a younger growlithe, his mom no longer alive to beg and plead for Colden to keep them together. Harvey jumped as his name was called followed by his age, the chains around his wrists and ankles clattering against the wooden stage. Before he knew it he was being grabbed by the arm and shoved into the next room, being lead down the rows of cages and then thrown into one. He stumbled down onto his back, looking up in time to see the man lock the cage and then walk away. Harvey stared after him until he disappeared and he felt his eyes starting to water, blurring his vision instantly. The drowzee pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, hiding his face against them as he cried and waited for the slave traders to be let in.

* * *

The hypno stared at his last master as he laid bleeding to death in the middle of the living room. He was back in his old house. His old stepfather's house. The two had been friends. Harvey, now sixteen, had figured out his plan to get away a few years before, and now was the time to go through with it. His ear twitched as he heard movement in the study, his head turning towards the hallway. A twisted smile worked it's way onto his face before he licked the blood off the knife he used to slit the dead man's throat and headed down the hall. He heard Colden calling for his friend but he wasn't going to come. Harvey looked up at the door of the study that was open a crack before pushing it open, seeing the bisharp's back to him. "Hello Daddy." Harvey said, slowly shutting the door. He watched Colden tense up and then turn around, looking right at his ex-stepson. "Shit Harvey what the hell. Where's your master? Go fetch him." "No." the hypno replied simply and watched the annoyance appear on the dark type's face, until he noticed the knife. Harvey's grin spread and he walked closer, holding the knife up.

"Harvey." Colden growled and got up in an attempt to intimidate the psychic type, but it didn't work. As soon as he had gotten all the way out of his seat the knife was driven into his stomach, knocking him backwards onto his desk. He ripped the knife out and sliced into his neck, listening to his dying gurgles as he choked on his own blood. When he stopped moving the hypno leaned close to his face and tilted his head, looking right into his now lifeless eyes. "It's Hyde." he said, ripping the knife out and heading towards the door. He heard the body's thump as it slid to the ground when he opened the door, smiling and looking pleased with himself as he stepped out into the hallway and shut it behind him.

* * *

**um yeah..his stepfather kind of raped his sister and then killed her, yes she was two, yes this is suppose to be sick and twisted because it's a sick and twisted backstory, and yes he raped him and then put him and his mom into slavery because I know this is not clearly written**


End file.
